


Renew Your Light [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Adoption [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Harry Shum Jr - Fandom, Matthew Daddario - Fandom, SD - Fandom, ShumDario - Fandom, parallel universe - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: A new start for Harry and Matt with a little help from there angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had Matt wrapped around him when he woke to hear a little kid saying daddy help. He looked around to see who it was. He didn't see anyone. Harry managed to move Matt without him waking up. Harry heard it again.

[Daddy help]

Harry heard it coming from the back porch. He dressed and went to the kitchen. Then Harry went out to see where the kid was. Harry saw a little light ball off the porch in the yard, but he stayed on the porch until he heard a tiny meow. Then another one, and another. Harry ran to the kitten. Before Harry reached the baby kitten, the light ball moved away, but Harry wasn't scared of the orb. He knew it was Aiden.

"Oh my, where is your mom little one?"

Harry picked up the kitten and headed back into the house. Before Harry went into the house, he stopped and turned. 

"Thank you, Blue."

Then Harry ran in the house to Matt.

"Matt, wake up. Please, get up. I need your help."

Matt jumped up out of deep sleep.

"What? What's going on?" "It was Blue, Matt." "What Harry?" "Blue came to me and led me to this precious baby kitten in trouble in our backyard." 

Matt was looking at Harry like he gone and lost his mind. Matt and Harry finally were getting back on track now. They got a new house and closed the other house down, but Matt and Harry couldn't sell the home. So they left Aiden's room alone and took only there things to the new house. Matt and Harry did have a few items of Aiden's, but they kept them put up so nothing would happen to them. Harry went back to work, but not fulltime. He wanted to make a home for Matt and him. So there were a lot of home dinner's, movie nights, and lovemaking in front of the fireplace. They loved each other so much and liked to be with each other that they didn't care that they didn't go out or have a lot of people around them. They needed time to be with each other and work things out.

"Okay, Harry. Wrap the kitten and you up with the cover, and I will run to the 24-hour market and get pet milk and can food." "Thank you, babe."

Harry kissed Matt and did what he told him to do. Matt got up and dressed. Then he left.

Harry and the kitten fell asleep in front of the fireplace that Matt made sure it was still going well before he left. Harry jumped up screaming Matt's name. Harry called Matt over and over, but Matt didn't pick up.

BVFK: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#renewyourlightsd on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	2. Chapter 2

When Matt made it back, Harry ran right to him. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked almost jumping out of his skin. 

Matt looked at Harry. 

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened, Harry?" "I woke up from a bad dream. Someone went off the road, and I woke to your name coming out of my mouth. I tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer. I got scared." "I'm okay, Harry."

Matt smiled and kissed Harry.

"Now, where is our boy?"

Harry pulled away from Matt and looked at him. That's what he said about their son when he wasn't around.

"The kitten, Harry. It's a male."

Harry looked away for a moment. Then looked back at Matt with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't know. The kitten is asleep on your pillow. Which I don't blame the little one," Harry said with a smile. Matt licked his lips and smiled at Harry. They walked over to the kitten and sat down by the fireplace. The fire was still going well. Harry laid on Matt's shoulder and snuggled up into Matt's neck with his face. They both watched the fire for a long time without talking. Matt was the first to say something.

"Well, Christmas is rolling around now, and we got our first gift. What should we name him?" "Harry moved a little to look at the kitten. Blue." 

Matt looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Well, Blue helped me find him. So, yes, I'm good with it." "Okay, then Blue it is then."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#renewyourlightsd on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt woke up in the morning, he heard talking from in the kitchen. That's when he noticed Harry, and the kitten was gone. Matt got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning you two," Matt said as he walked in the kitchen. 

Harry looked up from feeding the kitten.

"Morning."

Matt walked over to Harry and kissed him. 

"I made breakfast it's in the oven." "Thanks, I'm hungry." "I knew you would be."

Matt smiled and went over to the oven to get his plate. 

"I will be hitting the home gym today," Matt told Harry with a smile.

Harry laughed. Then he put the kitten down in the litter box to let him handle his business. When Blue was done Harry put him into his bed and went back to the kitchen to wash his hands and sit with Matt while he finished his food. 

"Well, what do you have planned for today?" Magnus asked. "Well nothing, but the gym later," Matt smiled while he was still eating. 

Harry played hit Matt.

"You might not have to."

Matt looked at Harry, and Matt's eyebrow went up. Then his smile went bigger too. 

"Meow"

Harry and Matt looked at Blue. Then Matt looked at Harry. Harry was smiling. Then he wasn't. It was like his mind drifted off to another place and time. 

"Harry, is everything ok?" 

Harry looked at Matt and tried to smile.

"Yes, Matt." "Harry." "Matt, please not today. I need one day that I don't have to talk about my feelings, okay?"

Matt was a little took back.

"Okay." "Look I need to get a little work done this morning. Like some e-mails for work. Maybe we can do something later." "Okay, I think I'll hit the gym and work out some."

Harry looked at Matt.

"Okay."

Harry got up and walked out of the kitchen like Matt and Blue was never there. Matt watched Harry leave and not look back. Matt was starting to worry. Matt got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. Then as he walked out of the kitchen, he looked at Blue.

"Well, Blue the house is yours. Please remember to go to the litter box. 

Blue looked Matt and meowed. Matt laughed and shook head a little. Then he left the room.

///

Harry went looking for Matt. He went to the gym room, but he wasn't there, and it looked like he was never there. Harry went to Matt's office, but Matt wasn't there either. Harry started to worry that Matt left without telling him. He also was concerned that Matt was mad at him from earlier. When he found Matt, he was stretched out in front of the fireplace with Blue in his arms sleeping. All Harry could do was smile. Harry laid down by Matt and snuggled up to him. Matt turned over to Harry some without waking up. Harry kissed him, then shut his eyes too.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#renewyourlightsd on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	4. The end for now...

Harry began to wake up, and something wasn't right. Something was missing. Harry sat up and looked around. That something was a someone and that someone was Matt. It was dark out and raining. Harry went into the kitchen to look for Matt, but Matt wasn't in the kitchen. And the back door was opened.

+++

Matt woke with Harry in his arms and Blue between them. It hit him hard. He lost Aiden and Harry. But he was lucky to get Harry back. At least he thought. But after today and many other days, Matt has felt Harry pulling away from him. Harry would be all loving, then just blow up on him or just have other things to do when he tried to get him to talk to him. Matt got up from Harry. He needed water. The water wasn't helping. It started lightning and thundering. Then it just poured down. Matt looked out the back door.

+++

Harry went to the door and looked out. He saw someone in the backyard on his knees with their hands up to their head and screaming. But he couldn't make out what they were saying for the loud rain and thunder.

"Daddy help. Daddy help"

Harry looked around then he saw it, a little round ball of blue light moving around the person. 

"Matt."

Harry walked over to Matt.

"Matt?"

He didn't answer. Harry went to the front of him. He got on his knees.

"Matt," Harry said as he touched Matt's face.

Matt looked at him.

"I feel nothing."

"Matt, what happened?"

Matt didn't answer.

"Are you leaving me, Matt?"

Matt just looked away and didn't answer. It was like he already left.

"Matt, please. I can't lose you. You're my rock." 

Matt looked at Harry.

"That's it, Harry. Who's my rock? I have no one." "I'm sorry, Matt. I haven't been there for you, but please give me another chance. Please." "I lost him too Harry. I was with him when he passed away. I couldn't hold him, Harry. It was like he died by himself. I was in that car for a long time after he was gone. Do you know what that did to me? No, no you don't because it's been all about you Harry."

Harry didn't know what to do. He just looked at Matt and kept both hands on him. Matt didn't realize he held all that in for this long. He just ignored what he was feeling to help Harry. 

"Oh god, Matt. I never took the time to help you through our loss. I'm so, sorry. If you let me, I want to be here for you now."

Matt looked at Harry and nodded. Harry kissed Matt when they pulled apart some and looked into each other's eyes. Matt smiled.

"I felt that," Matt said.

Matt turned his head right away because he saw something moving around them. A little blue light ball. It came right to him. The small ball touched Matt's face, and Matt could hear Aiden.

"I love you, daddy. I'm okay. I knew you were with me the whole time. I was never alone, and I didn't hurt. I love you both."

Then the little light ball left. Matt looked at Harry with a smile. Matt felt relief in his body heart and soul.

"Did he do this for you too?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, now we can truly heal."

BVPF: BVFF

The End for now...

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#renewyourlightsd on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


End file.
